It Will Pass
by Mikia
Summary: Lily's School year Divination Class Lily sees a glimpse of a baby, a woman, and a dark cloaked man. New and the Last Chp. finally posted.
1. Glimpse

                                                            It Will Pass

                                                                        Mikia

            She stared down at the dimmed orb waiting for anything, even maybe a shift of cloud.

            "This is so _stupid_," she muttered and quietly continued to watch the unchanging crystal ball. Yet, the clouds started to shift in a swirling array revealing what looked like another orb, yet dancing in a white brilliance. As though she was on the verge of something happening, she bent closer to peer into the cloudy mystery.

            "Prof-"she started but silence engulfed her and entered her eyes into a place that was unknown to her. It was a nursery; the white walls were painted with red balloons while the floor was scattered with toys. The room was comforting yet silent against the soft melody of the music box. 

            A soft whimper caused her back to turn to the white posted crib in the corner. Curiosity stung her, carrying her footsteps trailed over to the crib meeting a very awake baby boy who was currently staring at the ceiling. He smiled as her head appeared above him; his arms reaching up to her. Her grim expression broke into a smile at the sweet boy.

            A bang interrupted her moment of innocence and her head shot towards the closed door. A man was yelling, and then footsteps echoed through the hall entering the room as well. She backed up against the wall right next to the crib and beheld what was before her.

            A woman ran into the room, her red flay way hair covering her bright green eyes. Gasping for breath, the woman sprinted across the room to the crib, picking up the curious baby boy into her strong arms.

            'Dear Jesus, she looks like-"but her thoughts remained incomplete, and remained that way-never finished. Her pupils went small as a red flash of light illuminated the room causing the door to collapse. The woman clutched her baby closer to her chest staring up at the dark cloaked murderer.

            "Leave us be! Leave him alone!" the woman cried, turning her back to grab something.

            'A wand-she's a witch?' the girl fazed but once again her thoughts were interrupted when the cloaked figure also pulled out wand. 

            She stared as the woman screamed at the dark one, until finally; he became restless with the futile attempts to save her son. Raising his wand at the horror stricken woman, the girl heard the low shout of "Avada Kedavra" that issued from his hidden face. The woman gave out a terrifying scream; turning her back at the last minute cover her child. The girl's hand clasped over her mouth, her eyes widening in fear. She wanted to scream, but it never came out. Her breaths were starting to become short as the woman collapsed never to move again. 

            Yet, a small movement came from underneath the motionless woman, a gasp escaping from the girl's lips as she watched the baby boy crawl from beneath his mothers' lifeless body. His dashing green eyes went from her to the cloaked figure, until finally he sat down to the mercy of the killer of his parents.

            The cloak figured raised his wand once again, pointing the menacing thing directly to the boy's head. The girl' eyes widened even more as the baby could did nothing but stare at the monster that would prepare his fate. The same terrorizing words flew from the mouth of the murder bound man-filling the room with the green brilliance that took the life from the baby's mother. The girl finally screamed; her hands clawing her face as the room was blinded with light. The scream kept coming; until a strong pair of hands gripped her shoulders shaking her to come back to what was real.

            Her eyes popped open to see James' face gentle framed eyes looking down at her. She forced a smile, before spoiling it remembering from what she saw. __

The images overwhelmed her to the point she pulled herself up to make sure everything was real. She gazed around the room, acknowledging her surroundings. James' three friends gazed at her in a worried kind of face, while James' grip on her shoulder kept its place. Then the images came back.

            "Oh my God! What happened to the baby?" she screamed pulling her hair in the process.

            "What baby?" her professor asked.

            "The baby-the baby in the nursery!" she yelled louder this time. The room went silent, all eyes went to the stunned professor who she herself, couldn't think up of anything to say.

            "We'll discuss this after class Miss. Evans," she finally spoke, the worry obvious in her voice.

            "Yes Professor," she croaked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

            'God, I'm shaking like crazy,' she thought staring down at her hands.

            "C'mon Lily, it'll pass," James whispered comfortingly, helping her to her feet. His quickly pecked her on the lips, before turning away blushing. She also felt the blood resuming its normal flow, yet the screaming re-entered her mind that would haunt her until the end of her days.

            "That poor baby….."

A/N: YES!! I FINALL GOT THIS TYPED!! Goodness gracious, I was like going bonkers trying in Korea because I really wanted to get his one typed up and now that I'm home I finally did! Yay! Okay, quick note: I don't own HP, and originally, I wrote this during the school year before the 5th HP book came out, so I did some editing so the facts matched up. Some of it still doesn't because I wanted to keep the basic plot so that should explain some things. Random thought: TONKS/LUPIN RULES!!! Okay got that out of my system. Please R/R!!*I thought that mean Ron/Ron at first Oo;*


	2. Never

It Will Pass

Part 2: Never

Mikia

            Lily watched the fire cackling amongst its woody ashes in the lounge where she and James sat watching over their humble home. Both were worried. '_What if somebody were to find out about us?_' they would think in silence. They both knew that they could trust Peter and Sirius's judgment, but it couldn't blend down the agonizing feeling that they had that something was about to happen.

            She traced her finger down the side of her face in deep thought. The possibility of something happening tonight was the same way every night. Who knew what the future might hold.

            She looked up at James who was reading the Daily Prophet and smiled. They had been together through thick and thin to the point that they couldn't turn back. There were a few regrets, but those didn't matter.

            Her mouth opened to say something, but it drained away at the sound of the door knocking. Startled, she went rigid and looked for an answer from James. There came none, for he was as confused as she was. Slowly raising himself from his armchair he muttered a spell under his breath to put out the fire, and tiptoed over to the window.

            Pulling the curtain back with his finger he peered through the side of it. Lily's suspicions were confirmed when she saw her husband's back stiffen as if petrified.

            "That two-timing, yellow-bellied, son of a-"James muttered his shoulders shaking in anger.

            "James, it can't be him? Can it?" Lily whispered rising from her seat and to her husband.

            James didn't answer, but in response, he picked up his wand from the coffee table.

            "Lily, when I say go, I want you to get Harry, get your broomstick from our room, and fly away from here. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself," he replied solemnly, taking her hand into his.

            Lily's voice caught back in throat. _No! This couldn't be happening! He wasn't supposed to know we were here!_

            The knocking grew louder and panic was starting to burn at her. Hugging and kissing her husband quickly, before whispering a last, "_I love you_," in his ear, Lily walked steadily out of the lounge towards the stairs. If he was to hear the rushing of footsteps, he would make his job faster than it was supposed to be. Turning around at the middle of the steps, she saw James standing in the lounge, unmoving, and waiting. A bang echoed in the house and Lily felt her body go cold. The front door came tumbling down onto the floor and the silhouette of a man stood in the light of the moon.

            "Oh God," Lily croaked, and her feet broke into a speeded run towards Harry's nursery. She heard scuffling and the yelling of spells behind her as she ran down the carpeted hall. When she finally reached the door, the yell of, "Avada Kedavra", echoed into the halls, and there was silence. Lily felt her heart break into pieces as she clutched the door knob and twisted it. The echoing of heavy shoes took the place of the ended fight as it started to head towards the stairs. 

            She tumbled into the room and shut the door behind her. An all too familiar feeling overwhelmed her as the feeling of déjà vu crept upon her. Shaking it off, she ran towards the crib and took Harry into her arms. Her eyes met her own in her son and the faint memory of James. Heat penetrated against her back as the door collapsed like the front door had done earlier on. He was here.

            Turning around she saw him, a mixture of anger, hate, and fear filled her as she clutched Harry close. 

            "Leave him be! Leave us alone!" she screamed turning towards Harry's dresser for her wand. When she met his eyes again, she saw his wand pointed at her as well. Clutching Harry close and pointing her wand up at him as well, a stream of curses escaped her mouth. They did nothing.

            It was finally time for him to quit being patient. Stiffening his wrist, he said the same fateful words that so ended the life of James Potter. Turning around to shield her son, she felt the spell hit her, and everything started to become a blur. As she tumbled forward she heard a scream. It wasn't Harry, nor she, but it came from behind the cradle. Further to the ground, her eyes met the eyes of a teenage girl. Green eyes, red hair, Hogwarts robes, screaming at the sight that she was seeing, it was all too familiar, but she wasn't in that position this time around. Lily remembered now, but it was too late. She couldn't warn her, she couldn't do anything. All she could do was fall and see the youth that she was, so oblivious to what might happen to her. Lily choked a cry back as she hit the floor.

            Her vision began to darken as she started off to one of the walls. The innocent red balloons were the last thing she would see. 

            "Oh God," she said faintly. James was wrong. It didn't pass. It would never pass. It couldn't pass. The memory of seeing herself in the nursery caused a tear to slide down the side of her face, and her breathing passed over.

The End

Disclaimer: I know I wasn't exactly expecting to write a sequel, but I felt that it kind of needed one. It's hard to explain, but w/e. Let's see, the usual, I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have a life. That sets the record straight ^_^;


End file.
